Final Destiny
by It's always the same
Summary: Todo cambia cuando no sabes si volverás a ver al amor de tu vida, cuando todo gira en torno a algo que para uno no tiene sentido, aunque para otros sea lo más importante. "¿Es lo correcto?", me empiezo a preguntar. Y no sé la respuesta. Segunda temporada de Luces Lejanas
1. Chapter 1

_**Segunda temporada de Luces Lejanas. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Cap**__**í**__**tulo 1, La Huida**_

Estaba oscuro. Me costaba avanzar por las entrañas del bosque, las ramas me golpeaban y arañaban la cara. Me toque la mejilla y noté una sustancia viscosa recorrer mis dedos. Quité mi mano de mi rostro y observé mi mano teñirse de rojo pasión.

-Diablos – murmuré, pateando el piso por pura frustración.

Continué caminando lentamente. Sentía como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, pero cada vez que volteaba a verificar, no había nada ni nadie. Suspiré, molesta.

Llegué a una luz que había en el camino y la traspasé, pisando así el asfalto de la carretera que llevaba hacia La Push. Estaba desierta.

Comencé a caminar por el borde de la calle, rumbo hacia el norte. Conocía el camino, ya había ido por allí unas veces y sabía que estaba en la ruta correcta.

Me paré en frente a una casa de color bordó, con tejas rojas y una cerca de madera, pintada de blanco.

Entré sigilosamente al patio y miré por una de las ventanas de la vivienda. No, esa no era. Allí estaba tendido en su cama Billy, roncando y durmiendo panza arriba. Parecía que había una orquesta en esa habitación.

Me moví hacia la otra ventana, que estaba un poco más alta y escruté el interior.

Ahí estaba. Jacob se encontraba sentado frente al monitor de la computadora, de espaldas a la ventana. Tecleaba con avidez las teclas y luego miraba con atención la pantalla. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Volvió segundos después, con un vaso lleno de agua, el cual comenzó a tomar. Se volvió a sentar y continuó tipeando.

Abrí el cristal lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Él no podía oírme llegar; si lo hacía, todo habría sido por nada. Penetré en el interior de la habitación. Miré a mí alrededor, al piso, a él mismo. No quería pisar ni tocar nada que pudiera delatar mi intrusión o mi posición.

Llegué hasta él y me agaché, al tiempo que agarraba las patas de la silla y me levantaba. El cayó, como uno ha de suponer. Gritó levemente por la sorpresa, pero luego guardó silencio.

Él estaba boca abajo, así que le puse un pie sobre su espalda, para evitar que se moviera, aunque claramente sabía que no podía siquiera alcanzar su fuerza. Lo pisé levemente, disfrutando el momento.

-Hola. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – pregunté burlonamente.

No respondió.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? – susurré.

-No. – respondió.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Con el pie lo pateé para que se diera vuelta. Me miró a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, inmutable. Mi rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción bonita, sino que más que nada irradiaba odio. Pareció no importarle, así que sonreí, divertida. Estaba rojo, supuse que de la rabia.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – inquirí. No tenía demasiado tiempo, así que le convenía hablar rápido.

-¿Lo qué? – preguntó haciéndose el distraído.

-Traicionarme.

-Tú lo hiciste primero – replicó.

-No, no lo hice.

-Sí. Al dejarme por irte con esos. – remarcó la frase dándole un tono de asco y ladeó la cabeza.

-No. Yo no sabía que ustedes eran. No sabía siquiera qué eran ellos. No sabía que sucedía. Además, tú me diste la posibilidad de no aceptar lo que eras – resoplé. – No sé ni para qué te explico.

-Pero los aceptaste a ellos…

No respondí, al ver que estaba acorralada con mis propias palabras.

-Vale. No me distraigas. Tú nos delataste con los Vulturis, así que tú nos traicionaste.

Rió.

-Por supuesto. Sólo hice lo correcto. Él no es bueno para ti, Bella. Entiéndelo. No es humano, te puede lastimar y yo no quiero eso para ti. Un descuido y no hay vuelta atrás, fuiste su comida. No me agrada que andes con él.

-Ah… ¿Eso? Creo que subestimé tu inteligencia, Jacob. Creí que eras más perceptivo con ese tipo de cosas. Pensé que verías la ironía de tu propia frase.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso. Que lo criticas a él… Pero… ¿Cómo estamos por casa? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te viste al espejo? Tú tampoco eres normal… No eres humano. Al menos hasta que te vi por última vez. Capaz que has cambiado, no lo sé. Sino, ¿Por qué será que Emily tiene esas cicatrices en el rostro? Recuerdo que tú me explicaste algo de eso… ¿Quién había hecho eso? ¿Qué era esa persona? ¿Eh? ¿Qué era Sam cuando le hizo eso? Un estúpido licántropo descontrolado como tú. Simplemente eso. Ves sus problemas, pero nos ves los tuyos. De vez en cuando pregúntate cómo eres tú.

Me miró con la boca levemente abierta, sorprendido y desconcertado.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, puse más peso sobre el pie que descansaba sobre su pecho. Gruñó levemente, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – inquirió al fin.

-Que dejes en paz a mi hermana.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Por qué?

-No la mereces. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Me ha dado esto. – añadí, mientras que sacaba del bolsillo de mi campera un anillo, una carta y una cadenita. – Dice que no la molestes más, que ella simplemente te usó, como tú la usaste a ella. Le fue divertido ver cómo tanto Mike como tú se tragaron la historia. Para mi también lo fue, debo decir. Ella merece algo mejor que tú. En especial luego de… -me mordí la lengua por casi decir algo que no debía decir. – Bueno, luego de nada. No precisas saberlo.

Quité mi pie de arriba de su pecho.

-Adiós, Jacob Black. Manda mis saludos a Billy. Y no trates de acercarte a Ash, porque yo lo sabré, de eso no tengas dudas. Espero no verte nunca más.

Y salí por la ventana.

Corrí por el bosque nuevamente, hasta la línea de separación de territorios entre vampiros y licántropos. Allí estaba Alice, con el Volvo, esperándome.

Subí y cerré la puerta, mientras mi "hermana" arrancaba el auto. No hablamos demasiado, así que aproveché a recordar cosas de cuando Edward estaba a mi lado…

A mi mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando Edward estaba siempre conmigo, de cuando lo "mataron", de cuando Ash puso en práctica nuestro plan y Mike se lo tragó, cuando Jacob se obsesionó con ella, todas las tardes en la casa Cullen, preparando el plan para "rescatar" a Edward, todos los días mintiendo acerca de la desaparición repentina de Edward, sobre que estaba en Europa…

En ese momento la ficha cayó en mi mente…

Edward nunca había ido a Europa, como había dicho, porque él iba a ir en estas fechas… ¿Y si en realidad nunca tuvo que ir? ¿Y si todo fue un engaño? ¿Y si Alice lo había visto?

-¡Alice! – grité en el silencio del auto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía con ella grandes charlas… ¿Sería porque se sentía culpable? ¿Por temor a decirlo?

-¿Qué? – gritó ella también frenando el Volvo de Edward y dejando las ruedas marcadas en el asfalto de la carretera.

-¡Tú! – chillé. - ¡Tú sabías de esto! Tú sabías que esto pasaría… Tú lo viste… - susurré horrorizada. Deseaba estar en equivocada… Pero no.

Alice agachó la cabeza, culpable. Todos los mechones de su pelo fueron en todas direcciones con ese movimiento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Edward me lo prohibió. – confesó.

Bufé y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de mis mejillas como resultado del temblor de mi cara. ¿Cómo me había hecho eso? ¿La Alice que yo conocía? Parecía imposible.

-Edward te lo dijo. – mascullé entre dientes. – Vamos Alice, apúrate. Quiero terminar de una vez con todo esto.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó.

-A mi casa. Tengo que agarrar el bolso y despedirme aún.

Ella suspiró, pisó el acelerador suavemente y el auto salió disparado por la calle.

Al llegar a mi casa, bajé del auto corriendo y saqué las llaves del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Entré a la casa y comencé a caminar en puntas de pie. Subí las escaleras y me detuve en la puerta de mi cuarto. Lo observé desde allí por un rato. Con lágrimas en los ojos, entré al fin.

Caminé hasta el centro del cuarto y me senté. Contemplé cómo era. Los colores, las cosas. Traté de recordar el origen de la mayoría de ellas. Sopesé la posibilidad de quedarme. Iba a extrañar mucho todo esto, cosas que no sabía si algún día volvería a ver. Tampoco quería averiguarlo, a decir verdad.

Suspiré. Realmente yo ya no era yo. Había cambiado. Me sentía diferente, como si fuera un zombie o como si tuviera el alma muerta. Las cosas ya no significaban lo mismo, si es que tenía un significado. La mayoría de las cosas carecían de uno. Intentaba vivir un sueño, que las cosas fueran como yo quería, pero cada palabra, cada oración parecía una puñalada en el estómago, que me recordaba cuál era la realidad.

Me levanté y fui hasta el escritorio. Tomé dos hojas de la impresora y comencé a escribir:

_Queridos mamá, papá y Ash:_

_ Lo lamento, lo siento de verdad. No me cansaré de decirlo. Sé que esto les va a doler tanto o más que a mí, pero de verdad es lo correcto. Tengo un problema que resolver, uno muy grande. Metí a Edward en ese lío y ahora está teniendo muchos inconvenientes. Por favor, no tomen rencor a la familia Cullen, ellos son casi mi segunda familia y los amo mucho. Estaré bien, lo prometo. No se cuando volveré, espero que aunque sea me entiendan. No puedo decirles a dónde voy, estoy segura que correrían detrás de mí a buscarme. _

_ Los amo, y la verdad que lamento hacerles esto. Cuídense y no hagan nada loco._

_ Bells._

Continué escribiendo:

_Querida Ash:_

_ Abajo hay una carta, pero esta vez para todos. Lamento lo que voy a hacer, pero por favor, has algo por mi, no le muestres ésta carta a nadie. Te lo ruego. Tengo que ausentarme por un tiempo, sé que no me dejarían hacerlo si estuvieran despiertos. He ido donde Jacob y le he dado lo que me has dicho que le diera. Le dije todo lo que tú me has dicho a mí. No ha quedado muy contento, pero no creo que siga entrometiéndose. Me debe unos favores y los sabe, como también sabe que puedo darle su merecido si no cumple ésta promesa. Llámame si algo fuera de lo normal ocurre con él. Antes de que te lo preguntes, sí, te dejo todos mis anillos, pulseras, etc., para que te diviertas. Te quiero hermana, es la verdad aunque nos vivamos peleando. Eres mucho Ash, cuídate, por mí, por favor._

_ Bells._

Tomé cinta y luego de agarrar mi bolso, salí fuera de mi habitación. Caminé hasta el cuarto de mi hermana y lentamente abrí la puerta. Ash yacía profundamente dormida, roncando. Sonreí, fui hasta ella y la tapé, para que no se enfriara. Pegué su carta en la mesa de noche y salí. Llegué al cuarto de mi padre y entré. Los ronquidos ya se habían oído desde el pasillo, así que no me extrañó que dentro de la habitación fuera aún más fuerte.

Lo acomodé mejor en la cama, porque estaba apunto de caerse y le di un beso en la frente. Cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo y bajé las escaleras. Pegué la otra carta en la puerta de entrada y me volteé a contemplar el comedor vacío. Salí de la casa conteniendo las lágrimas y me subía al auto de Alice corriendo, ya que no quería mirar atrás. Me dolía mucho lo que había hecho, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Angeles, comenzamos a buscar al resto de la familia Cullen. Los econtramos cerca de la puerta de embarque, simulando ser normales. Jasper jugaba con su Iphone, Emmett estaba leyendo un libro, Rosalie se pintaba las uñas y Esme y Carlisle estaban charlando,

Llegamos al frente de ellos y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme. Carlisle y Esme se pararon y estuvieron a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

-Hola –susurré. Sabía muy bien que me escuchaban claramente.

-Hola, Bella – dijo Esme acercándose - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – traté de sonreír, pero hasta una pared se daba cuenta de que era falsa.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? – inquirió Carlisle.

-Sí, Carlisle. Sé lo que implica. Pero igual lo haré porque le amo. Si no lo hiciera, no podría vivir sin él. Prefiero morir, pero saber que él está vivo. Sólo así descansaré en paz.

-Pero, Bella, ¿Qué haremos sin ti? ¿Qué hará él sin ti? – preguntó Rose levantándose de la silla. – Tú nos diste alegría e hiciste que nos divirtiéramos una vez más. No puedo dejarte hacer esto. Te queremos demasiado…

-Lo sé, Rose, pero no puedo vivir sin él. Se que es egoísta de mi parte… pero tengo que hacerlo. Se lo debo. Él siempre me dio todo, pero yo nunca pude darle nada…

-¿Cómo que no, Bells? – saltó Jasper. – No era necesario leer su mente para saber que te amaba con todo su ser y que daría lo que fuera por ti. Cada vez que me fijaba en lo que él sentía era amor. Él no querría que arriesgaras tu vida por él. Él te ama, Bella. Eres todo para él.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería pasar por esto.

-Ya no importa. Voy a ir allá a lograr que lo vuelvan a la normalidad. Los quiero, chicos.

Caminé hasta cada uno de ellos y los abracé. ¡Cómo iba a extrañarlos!

Me separé lentamente y tomé bolso. Había tomado una muda de ropa sencilla, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. Podría salir de compras después.

Lo parlantes dieron la última llamada a mi vuelo. Tenía que apurarme. Comencé a acercarme a la puerta de embarque.

-Adiós chicos. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado. Prometo que les devolveré a Edward.

Y entré.

Ya en el avión, me ubiqué en mi asiento, de primera clase, contra la ventana. Era increíble los que mis hermanos hacían por mí. Nunca terminaría de pagarles.

Miré por la ventanilla y pude verlos, parados en la pista de despegue, observándome. Sonrieron cuando se vieron descubiertos por mi mirada. Les devolví la sonrisa, justo al tiempo que también los guardias del aeropuerto advertían su presencia y corrían para atraparlos. Los Cullens se encogieron de hombros, como queriendo decir: "¿Qué quieren que hagamos?" mientras echaban a correr.

El avión despegó y yo cerré los ojos, durmiéndome casi en seguida.

Cuando el avión tocó tierra, instantáneamente desperté. Era de día y casi la una de la tarde. Al salir del aeropuerto, cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor de Italia. Abrí los ojos y me interné en las calles repletas de gente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2. Atrapada.**_

Luego de unas cuantas horas, por fin llegué a Volterra. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar un local de renta de autos cerca del aeropuerto. La verdad, lo lamentaba por ellos, no creía que volvieran a ver el Mitsubishi que yo ahora conducía.

No tenía muy claro cómo llegar hasta el supuesto castillo. Los mapas no tendían a decir ese tipo de cosas, como dónde se encontraba, más que los que Carlisle me había dado eran un poco antiguos.

Al final, luego de unas cuantas preguntas a personas que pasaban por los caminos, decidí que estaba en la ruta correcta.

Casi cuando ya perdía la esperanza de encontrarlo, las altas e inmensas torres aparecieron detrás de una colina.

Suspiré aliviada y pisé el acelerador más fuerte. No estaba técnicamente alegre por haberlo encontrado, sino más bien que estaba con los nervios de punta.

Llegué al gran portón y me paré. Estaba cerrado. "¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensé. Pero justo en ese momento se abrió y salieron unos soldados.

Se acercaron a mí.

-Hola. – dije tranquilamente.

No respondieron. Suspiré, molesta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunté.

-Toma tus cosas y baja del auto.

Así lo hice.

-Vamos. – Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de las murallas. Eran altas, desde donde yo me encontraba no podía ver nada hacia adentro.

El castillo era grande y espacioso, muy bonito. Estaba decorado de modo antiguo, con habitaciones enormes y largos pasillos, con alfombras rojas con que tenían hermosos grabados en dorado. Era ancho y a sus costados descansaban cuadros bellísimos.

No pararon de caminar sino hasta una enorme puerta de madera, con postigotes en forma de tigres y dibujos.

Los soldados golpearon fuertemente y esperaron, inmutables, callados. Noté cómo, por detrás de mí, me flanqueaban dos soldados más. ¿Por qué tanto pamento? ¡Me entregaba de esa forma y así me trataban! Fruncí la boca y apreté la mandíbula para no protestar. Consideré incluso morderme la lengua.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y con un crujido muy fuerte, que le daba un aspecto fantasmal. Un estremecimiento me recorrido de pies a cabeza, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

-Camina – ordenó el hombre detrás de mí, empujándome fuertemente con el brazo y haciéndome trastabillar, por lo que casi pierdo el equilibrio. – Mira por dónde vas. – gruñó el soldado. En ese momento, sentí que conocía a esa persona, pero no lograba reconocer su voz. Era juvenil, aterciopelada, pero igual se confundía con las otras voces. Sacudí la cabeza y avancé hasta el centro del lugar.

Observé qué me rodeaba y, en la penumbra de la habitación, distinguí un cuadro hacia el costado, una ventana con las cortinas echadas y un escritorio al frente. Había alguien sentado, de espaldas a mí, detrás de la mesa.

-Señor, ésta chica estaba frente al portón. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – en ese momento me percaté de que no sabían quién era yo. Abrí mis ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y se me descolocó la mandíbula.

Quise decir algo en mi defensa, pero no pude formular ni siquiera una palabra.

-Métanla en el calabozo. – ordenó sin siquiera voltear a mirar. Profería un gemido de desesperación al darme cuenta de que la suerte no estaba conmigo ese día.

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Necesito hablar con los reyes! – aullé, cuando salí del shock por la impresión, mientras los cuatro hombres me arrastraban fuera del salón. Nadie me prestó atención y ellos continuaron su camino. Podría haber dicho algo importante, algo que no todos los humanos comunes sabrían, algo sobre los vampiros, pero en cambio, preferí no comentar lo que sabía, capaz que incluso jugaba en mi contra. - ¡Por favor! – grité en un último intento de que me escucharan aunque sabía que no tenían problemas de audición.

Silencio.

Suspiré, abatida y me dejé arrastrar hacia las celdas, que estaban en un subsuelo del castillo. Estaba muy frío y oscuro allí. Hasta podía sentir correr un río cerca, de lo silencioso que estaba el lugar. Una rata se cruzó por delante de mi camino y yo hice una mueca de asco, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Un ruido a llaves y metal me hizo volverlos a abrir, justo para ver cómo abrían la celda y me dejaban en el piso. Cerraron la puerta igual de rápido que la habían abierto.

Me quedé allí, en el piso, observando por dónde se habían ido. Resoplé y cerré los ojos. Me mantuve por un rato así, hasta que un ruido me alertó de que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Oh, oh.

Me paré lentamente, testeando la capacidad de mis piernas para moverse, luego de semejante camino. Por el momento, parecía que no iba a desplomarme, así que como pude, me di la vuelta para mirar quién me acechaba desde la oscuridad.

Un pequeño ser, acurrucado, me observaba desde un rincón. Tenía el cabello corto de color rubí y ojos verdes. Supuse que era un chico. Parecía un niño de no más de ocho años. Una sonrisa se me formó en el rostro, como resultado de que mi instinto maternal saliera a flote. Era humano. No tenía ojos ni rojos ni dorados.

-¿Hola? – pregunté, con casi un susurro. Parecía ya atemorizado, no quería asustarlo aún más.

Para mi sorpresa, se levantó y se acercó a mí lentamente, con mucha deliberación en su interior, estiró su mano hacía mi rostro, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de tocarme. Luego, una sonrisa cálida se extendió por su cara.

-Tú no eres como ellos, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Su tono de voz me hizo dar un respingo por la sorpresa, ya que era unas octavas más altas que las de un niño. ¡Era una niña! Con el pelo tan corto, no me había dado cuenta.

-No, no lo soy. – respondí, precavidamente. Ahora, sabiendo que era una chica, pude distinguir los rasgos de una niña en ella. Era muy bonita. Me preguntaba qué haría allí…

-Gracias a Dios… - murmuró, dejando caer su mano y suspirando. – Si eras uno de ellos… Bueno, ya me consideraba muerta. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente a causa del asombro. No esperaba ese grado de madurez en ella. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Me atraparon frente al castillo. Necesito hablar con los reyes, es urgente – comenté. - ¿Y cuál es tu historia?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-Mis padres eran como ellos. Luego de yo nacer, unos años más tarde, los convirtieron en vampiros. Pero eran muy problemáticos, ya que no estaban de acuerdo con la forma de vida de los Vulturis. Así que los mataron y me trajeron a mí como prisionera. Todos los días, cuando los veo llegar, temo que sea el último. – Espera un segundo. ¿Problemáticos? ¿No estaban de acuerdo? ¡Eran como los Cullens! Oh por Dios, estaban en grave peligro entonces.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en una pequeña cama que había allí y cerró los ojos. Como impulsada por algo, caminé hasta ella y me senté a su lado. Pasé mi brazo por su cuello y la atraje a mi hombro. Automáticamente, ella me abrazó y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

Tenía mi blusa ensopada, pero no me importaba. Lloró por un buen rato y luego se desmayó. La acosté en la cama y la tapé bien. Estaban frío y no quería que se engripara, después de todo, ella sí era humana.

Lentamente, me acerqué a la reja y miré hacia el exterior. Había mucha gente en sus respectivas camas, aunque sabía que no dormían. Se ve que era tarde ya. No se veía la luz del exterior desde allí.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Tenía que salir de allí si quería salvar a Edward. Suspiré.

-¡Hey tú! – susurró alguien cerca.

Pegué un respingo.

Miré hacia la celda de enfrente y descubrí un chico veinteaniero, de ojos dorados.

-¿Sí? – pregunté, temblorosamente. Aunque sus ojos eran dorados, no me fiaba de él.

-No eres vampiro, ¿verdad? ¡Eres humana! – sonrió levemente y yo di un paso atrás. - ¡No! No te vayas… Por favor… - lo contemplé por unos segundos. Estaba solo en la celda, agarrado a los barrotes, mirándome.

-No, no me iré. Sí, soy humana. – respondí lentamente. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me preguntaba lo mismo? No es que fuera demasiado difícil darse cuenta.

-Genial… - murmuró. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? – inquirí.

-Hablar.

-De acuerdo. ¿De qué?

-De ti.

-¿De mi? ¿Por qué querrías saber algo de mí? – indagué, aunque no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta.

-Porque, aparte de esa pequeña – señaló a la que dormía detrás de mi – eres la única humana aquí. – traté de disimular el asombro y de no pensar cuál sería la razón de eso.

-¿Sabes algo de ella? – pregunté.

-No. No habla con vampiros. Es la primera vez que habla con alguien desde que está aquí. Es porque eres humana.

-Ah – murmuré - ¿Nadie sabe su nombre siquiera? – él negó lentamente. – Rayos… ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Ethan.

Una chispa de intuición se prendió en mi cerebro. Ese nombre no era muy común.

-¿Ethan? ¿El amigo de Jasper? No sé por qué apellido lo conoces, si por Hale o por Cullen.

-Creo que si. Hale. – hizo una mueca. – No sé si me ha de recordar, hace siglos que estoy aquí. Bueno, no exactamente siglos, pero si unas varias décadas.

-¿Cómo no te va a recordar? Se la pasa el día hablando de ti y de que no sabía que había pasado, dónde estabas.

-He… he escuchado cosas de ti. ¿Eres la pareja de Edward, verdad? Los guardias pasan todos los días alardeando que no iban a durar mucho. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este… Alec lo ha congelado… Y va a morir si no cumplimos con lo que ellos quieren para que lo toque nuevamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren?

-A mí.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Y entonces? – preguntó.

-Entonces nada. Vine a aquí para entregarme, pero me han capturado, no me han reconocido y no me han dejado explicarme.

-Eso está muy mal ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Alec lo tocó?

-Un mes más o menos.

-Debes apurarte, le quedará otro mes más como mucho.

-Lo sé, pero aún no sé cómo salir de aquí.

-Espera – se quedó un segundo en blanco. – Los guardias están en el piso de arriba y, gracias a mí, han decidido abrir tu celda.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero decidí que era mejor no preguntar nada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – pregunté.

-Yo… Yo me quedaré. No tengo a dónde ir ni con quién… No vale la pena. ¿Por qué crees que no he escapado aún?

-Puedes quedarte con los Cullens. Ellos te aceptarían contentos.

-¿Te parece? – su rostro se iluminó.

-Claro. Van a estar muy felices de verte.

-De… De acuerdo. Ahí vienen.

-Hazme un último favor. Llévate a… Ésta niña. Dile a los Cullens que la cuiden por mí.

-Está bien.

En seguida por la esquina aparecieron los guardias y Ethan se alejó de las rejas.

-¡Espera! – le grité. – Dime dónde está la habitación de los reyes.

Él quedó en blanco un segundo.

-Los guardias te guiarán. No me agradezcas, eres una muy buena persona y no mereces éste destino. Me lamento estar ayudándote en esto – suspiró al terminar.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho y no lo comprendí. Tampoco me preocupé demasiado en entenderlo, ya que en ese momento los guardias estaban frente a mi celda.

.

.

.

.

**Hola! Lamento las demoras, pero estoy con parciales y no tengo tiempo de escribir D: Recordando el Pasado va a tener que esperar un poquito porque no estoy teniendo tiempo de nada :| Espero que les haya gustado! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3, Decisiones**_

__Había pasado menos de una hora allí dentro, pero haber salido fue un enorme alivio.

Caminaba ahora por los corredores, guiada por los guardias, que parecían zombies y que me llevaban uno de cada brazo, casi levantándome del suelo. Había visto como habían sacado a Ethan y cómo, al estar dormida, le ponían en los brazos a la pequeña. Me tenía intrigada cuál sería su nombre.

Suspiré, justo en el momento en que me colocaron frente a una enorme puerta color bordó.

Los guardias golpearon y la puerta se abrió, para dejar al descubierto una gran sala, con sillones, escritorios y estantes llenos de libros. Tres hombres, que reconocí en seguida, estaban frente a una gran ventana, de espaldas a nosotros.

Los hombres se dieron vuelta y al instante, estaba uno de ellos frente a mí.

-Bella… Qué agradable sorpresa… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó, divertido.

Arrugué la boca ante semejante burla. Entrecerré los ojos y luego enarqué una ceja.

-Lo sabes bien – murmuré entre dientes.

-¿A sí?

No respondí. No tenía ningunas ganas de seguirle el juego. Aro suspiró, visiblemente decepcionado.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿De verdad lo amas tanto?

Asentí lentamente y frunció los labios.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa para que él "viviera"? – inquirió entrecomillando la palabra con sus manos.

-Sí. Lo que sea. – Aseguré.

-Bien – Hizo una seña a los guardias y éstos me soltaron. Me alcanzó en seguida un papel y un lápiz – Escribe lo que yo te ordene. Esa carta irá con Alec, que lo tocará y se la dejará a los Cullens.

Tomé las dos cosas, caminé hasta el escritorio y me senté. Increíblemente, me sentía cómoda y confiada. Suspiré.

-Pon: "Querido Edward: …" – Hizo una pausa y me observó detenidamente, como sorprendido de que lo estuviera haciendo. Escribí lentamente. – Eres increíble, no has dudado ni un segundo. Definitivamente no nos equivocamos contigo. – Decidí no pensar en eso y en lo que podría significar.

-Sigue… - lo animé.

-"No me busques, no me sigas. No quiero verte nunca más…" – me miró de nuevo y continuó – "Soy otra ahora, cambié y no puedo seguir con los viejos recuerdos. Lo lamento. Mucho. Jamás se te ocurra intentar averiguar dónde estoy, por favor. No te merezco, y por eso al menos puedo tratar de aliviar ese dolor. Espero que no hagas nada loco, por mi, ¿Sí? Creo que mereces algo mejor" – apreté los labios para no reírme de lo cursi que sonaba.

Terminé de escribir y levanté la vista.

-Fírmala – ordenó.

Garabateé mi nombre lo mejor que pude, intentando que mi caligrafía fuera prolija.

-Bien – Chasqueó los dedos y uno de los guardias se acercó a tomar el sobre, para luego salir todos juntos de la habitación.

-Sí – cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-De acuerdo. ¡Atenodora! – Gritó y en seguida apareció una mujer muy bella en la puerta.

-¿Sí, Aro? – inquirió.

-Llévate a Bella, dale la ropa que le teníamos preparada.

-Sí, Aro.

-¡Ah! Y preséntale a la gente y recorre con ella el castillo.

-No me llamo Bella – interrumpí secamente. Aro se volteó y me miró totalmente desconcertado. – No para ti. Soy Isabella.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos, entre frustrado y molesto.

-De acuerdo. Isabella entonces. Ve.

En el camino la mujer me contó cosas de los tres hermanos, que era la esposa de Cayo y que los tres eran muy gruñones, lo cual no me gustó ni un poquito.

Atenodora me llevó a través de corredores hasta un lugar grande, donde había muchas personas. Todas tenían los ojos rojas. Me miraron ni bien llegué y entrecerraron los ojos.

-Ésta es Isabella. Va a formar parte de la corte – anunció cálidamente.

Mi boca se abrió y sentí que se me caía la mandíbula.

¡Así que eso era lo que querían de mí! Lamentaba no poder negarme. ¡Era horrendo! No quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Resoplé. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Me sentía enormemente desdichada y deprimida. ¿Éste sería mi destino? De pronto me horroricé. ¿Y si me querían convertir en vampiro? Agradecería eso para poder estar con Edward aunque sabía que eso no era posible… Pero… ¿Podría vivir una eternidad sin él? ¿Sabiendo que estaría en otro continente, vivo? ¿Y si él pensaba que yo había muerto? ¿Y si se quedaba con otra? No podría soportarlo. No podría vivir sabiendo eso. Pero al mismo tiempo… No podría existir siquiera si él no viviera. Simplemente no era posible.

Coloqué de nuevo mi mandíbula en el lugar y me paré firme.

-Hola – saludé con voz seca. No estaba con ganas de nada, ni con ganas de pensar ni de comportarme correctamente. No me parecía gracioso que pensaran en mí como su próxima comida… ¿Y si en realidad lo era? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por los nervios.

Nadie respondió.

-Bueno… - dijo Atenodora. –Creo que será mejor ir yendo. Adiós.

Tomó mi brazo y me sacó de allí.

-Lo siento – murmuré, por decir algo. No sentía nada de nada a decir verdad.

Atenodora se paró de repente y me miró. Le devolví la mirada, despreocupada. No estaba de humor para nadie. Había decidido ser una roca.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de extraterrestre o algo?

-No, no tienes nada – respondió, al tiempo que negaba lentamente – Es que no te entiendo. ¿Por qué te disculpas? – chasqueé la lengua. Estaba aburrida de que me prestaran atención. Pensé por un segundo en lo que acababa de ocurrírseme. Era curioso, hacía una hora rogaba por atención y ahora no la quería. Sonreí. Ni yo misma me entendía.

-Porque soy una carga – Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo eres. Te necesitamos. Eres única, valiosa y nosotros precisamos tu ayuda.

Enarqué una ceja en señal de sorpresa.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué podrían querer de mí? ¿No estarán equivocados?

-No, eres tú. Nadie puede leerte la mente, ni siquiera controlarte o los poderes que tienen Alec y Jane. Eres importante… Y te necesitamos. - repitió.

¿Eso querían de mí? ¿Es que nunca acabaría de sorprenderme?

-Genial.- farfullé, enfurruñada. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi Hering y resoplé, esperando que Atenodora continuara caminando.

Pero no lo hizo, así que me volteé para verla. Estaba hablando con una persona que yo ni siquiera había oído llegar.

Cuando acabaron, me observaron silenciosamente, al percatarse que hacía rato los había pillado cuchicheando.

-Isabella, ésta es tu habitación – comentó Atenodora alcanzándome las llaves y señalándome una puerta - Debo irme, lo siento.

-¿Sucedió algo? - inquirí antes de que se diera vuelta.

Ella cambió el peso de un pie al otro, incómoda, o nerviosa, ya que sabía bien que no se cansaban jamás. Parecía que dudaba acerca de decirme o no.

-¿Es secreto? – pregunté, para que hablara.

-No lo sé – admitió al fin, al tiempo que miraba a su espalda, pero el hombre ya se había marchado. Suspiró. – Supongo que no. Se han ido unos… eh, invitados.

-Ah, bueno, entonces ve.

Mentirosa… No hacía un día que estaba yo aquí y ya me había mentido. Quién sabe que más me había ocultado.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo, luego de sonreírme falsamente. Entré al cuarto, no muy grande. Mis valijas estaban sobre la cama. No pude evitar sonreír. El lugar era lindo, pequeño, pero muy bien decorado. Caminé hasta la ventana y escruté el exterior. Estaba muy oscuro, supuse que ya habría pasado la hora de la cena. Me reí de mi propio chiste. Eso me despertó una duda… Si ellos no comían… ¿Qué sería de mí?

Suspiré y me tiré en la cama, observando el techo fijamente y acuchillándolo con la mirada. Reí ante mi comentario incoherente. Si alguien supiera lo que pienso… Largué una carcajada de forma automática. Si eso hubiera pasado alguna vez estaba segura de que ya estaría en un loquero.

Casi en seguida sonó mi celular. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba dónde lo había puesto… Seguí el sonido hasta que lo encontré, en la valija, metido entre las ropas. Miré de quién era la llamada.

Ash.

Ya había rechazado antes sus llamadas, no quería hacer esto. Con miedo y tristeza, acepté la llamada.

-Hola – saludé con la voz estrangulada.

-¡Bella! ¡Al fin respondes! - chilló mi hermana del otro lado de la línea. – Oh, por Dios. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has contestado? ¿Por qué te has ido? – continuó gritando.

Recordé lo histérica que era mi hermana y sonreí.

-Estoy en Italia. No he contestado… Porque aún no estaba preparada.

Silencio.

-¿En Italia? – vociferó mi padre. Charlie. Me había olvidado por completo de él, no era un tema en el que me fascinara pensar - ¡Vuelves aquí de inmediato, Bella!

Resoplé, indecisa.

-No. Tengo 18, Charlie. Ya no. – anuncié, fríamente, llamándolo por su nombre, lo cual me sonó raro. – No voy a volver. No por mucho tiempo. Los quiero.

Y colgué.

Por un largo rato estuve peleando con la valija, ya que el cierre se había enganchado con algo y no podía abrirla. Finalmente, hasta y exhausta, la arrojé contra una pared, cayendo al piso con una ruido sordo después.

Resoplé, tomé mi celular y abrí la puerta, que chirrió fuertemente. Revoleé los ojos, molesta y salí. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección contraria a la que había llegado, encontrándome con una puerta de vidrio, que, visto desde dónde yo estaba, parecía conducir a un patio.

La abrí, levemente animada ante la idea de un jardín, con flores y árboles.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, un aroma a rosas y azaleas me invadió por completo. Cerré los ojos tras cerrar la puerta y caminé, tanteando el piso con mis pies. El camino era de pedregullo, pero llegado un momento dejé de sentirlo para ser cambiado por algo blando.

Abrí los ojos y vi dónde estaba. Me había desviado un poco del camino y entrado al pasto. Olía bien, sí que me dejé hacer, suspirando. Contemplé el cielo estrellado. Unos rayos de sol se asomaban por el oeste. "Diablos", pensé, enojada de nuevo. Me había pasado la noche en vela… Qué fiasco. "Ahora voy a pasar todo el completo día como una zombie, genial", continué.

Me tensé cuando sentí pasos cerca, pero luego se detuvieron. La falta de sueño debía de estar jugándome una mala pasada. No sentí nada por un buen rato, por lo que me relajé.

-Si supieras… Si tan solo supieras cuánto te amo… - murmuré. Luego, chasqueé la lengua, disgustada. Estaba, definitivamente, volviéndome loca. ¡Ahora hablaba sola! Creo que yo tenía problemas serios…

-Sí, lo sé. Soy encantador. – dijo una voz por detrás de mí. Me senté de golpe, sorprendida y preocupada por haber sido pillada, al tiempo que una carcajada estrepitosa estallaba en la oscuridad, desde el mismo lugar de dónde había provenido la voz. Sonaba… Bonita…


End file.
